1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Both currently and in the past, a recording apparatus recording information on a sheet-like recording medium has been used. The recording apparatus includes a transport apparatus that transports the recording medium. The transport apparatus includes a transport roller which rotates to transport the recording medium and a driven roller which is biased to be brought into contact with the transport roller, and is adapted to transport the recording medium by nipping the recording medium between the transport roller and the driven roller. As the transport roller, a solid rod-like member is generally used. On the other hand, there is a problem in that the solid material increases the weight and the cost of the recording apparatus. Here, JP-2006-289496A discloses a technology of warping a metal sheet to have a cylindrical shape.
In a cylindrical shaft disclosed in Patent Document 1, the end surfaces of the metal sheet abut on each other when the metal sheet is warped to have a cylindrical shape. For this reason, a joint is formed between the pair of end surfaces of the metal sheet throughout the entire length of the cylindrical shaft.
However, when the transport roller including the cylindrical shaft with the above-described configuration is used, for example, there is a concern that the joint will be deformed to be opened due to a torque or the like during the rotational driving operation. In the event of such deformation, transportation precision may be degraded.